


Stress Relief

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Minor Anxiety, Other, Reader Insert, Stress, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is going you way. If things can go wrong, they do... Until Sam decides that he's going to set them right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Request: If this isn't where requests happen, I'm sorry!! But if it is could I maybe request a Sam/Reader, where the reader just has this really anxiety filled day, it's not major, it's just prominent enough to let itself known, and Sam, Dean, and Cas kinda realize what's happening after a few hours and do stuff to help distract her? Just something really extra super fantastically fluffy, nothing too triggering required. Thank you!!!

Being a hunter was not easy. In fact, it was probably one of the hardest things that anyone could deal with, at least in your opinion. Maybe you were just biased… you weren’t really sure. It had been weighing on you mind a lot lately and today was just a particularly bad day. Nothing seemed to be going right, whether the issue was big or small.

That morning you had gotten to wake up to the feel of pain shooting up your back when you rolled off the side and onto the floor. Cas had come in to check on you, but you brushed it off by laughing at it and saying it wasn’t that bad. To be honest though, your back was still a little sore from the whole incident. When you came out into the kitchen, Dean was serving up breakfast as usual on a sunday morning, except today it was hashbrowns and eggs instead of bacon and eggs.

“Sorry guys, I forgot to thaw the bacon,” he said as you all filled your plates. You didn’t say anything because of course you were still grateful that he had taken the time to make a meal, but you weren’t really a fan of hashbrowns and having them for breakfast was just another thing that added to your sour mood.

You went to brush your teeth after eating to get the taste out of your mouth. When you unscrewed the cap of your toothpaste you realized that there was no more left. You had been squeezing the last of it out of the tube for a couple of days, but today was the day that it decided to run out, of course. You groaned when you realized that you had two options at this point. Use Cas' old bottle of toothpaste (which you were pretty sure you had seen him stick the whole nub part of the bottle into his mouth one time) or Sam and Dean's which was way too minty for your liking. You ended up using the latter and the frown on your face never faltered the entire time you scrubbed your teeth.

So yeah, you were having a pretty shitty day and it was only 9 in the morning. The whole thing was probably a long time coming though, you’ve been taking on quite a bit of hunts lately and it had been stressful. This particular day was simply your breaking point, you guessed. You were currently trying to read an old book where the text was worn down and therefore hard to see. You were halfheartedly making to take a few notes on what you could read so if you guys needed the information later you wouldn’t have to practically break your eyeballs later trying to read the book.

You sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of your nose in an attempt to counteract the headache you knew was coming. It was too late though, you could already feel the tension building up and pressing against your head.

“Ughhh, I can hear the blood in my brain,” you whined to the empty room as your head began to throb.

“Is everything alright?” You heard Sam behind you, footsteps following the voice. He pulled out the chair next to you and sat down, straddling it.

“I, yeah, I’m fine. I’ve just got a headache,” you lied, smiling weakly at him.

“Mhmm,” Sam said nodding, though he sounded like he didn’t quite believe you. “I think you should take a break from all of that reading and the four of us should have a movie night,” he declared after a moment of silence. You narrowed your eyes at him skeptically.

“Dude, it’s not even noon yet and you want to watch movies?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well yeah,” he said as though the answer was obvious. “Besides, it’s Sunday and I think we all could use a break.” You shrugged and then nodded before both of you stood up. He dragged you into the living room with the TV and called in Cas and Dean to join you.

“Movie night? What’s the occasion?" Dean asked, plopping down on the couch before anyone else had the chance. Sam swatted at his legs before he scrunched them up enough to make some room.

"Y/N is feeling a large amount of stress," Castiel said, squinting at you and you squirmed a little under the scrutiny. Damn angles

"Is that so?" Dean raised his eyebrows, looking over at you. "You know, I got a mean back rub that works wonders for these sorts of things." He smiled at you and you returned it.

"Thanks, but that's alright," you said. He simply nodded at you as Cas sat down on the recliner chair. Sam was messing with the remote, looking for a good movie to watch on Netflix. Instead of making Dean move over more, you decided instead to sit in front of the couch, leaning back against legs. He smiled down at you warmly before going back to looking for a movie. You were unfamiliar with his choice, but both him and Dean promised you that it was good so you went along with it.

After the first half hour of the movie you were already feeling relaxed, but the headache was still there. You could feel it pushing at your temples and creeping down your neck. You moved your hand to the shoulder opposite of it and squeezed in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. Not more than a few seconds later strong hands gently brushed away yours and replaced them, rubbing your neck much more effectively. At first you thought it was Dean, but with the way you were all sitting there was no one it could be other than Sam. You leaned back into his touch, feeling him working out the knots that made their way into your spine.

"So you're okay with his back rubs but not mine?" Dean said, interrupting whoever was talking on the screen.

"No, I just—"

"Rude," he said with a chuckle, letting you know he wasn't seriously offended. You laughed quietly too, until Cas shushed you. At that point you all began laughing. When everyone calmed down, the angel made Sam rewind the movie so he could hear what had been said.

After that everything was pretty much quiet and your neck and head felt loads better. Soon though, the floor began taking its toll.

"Hey Sam," you whispered, looking back at him. "I gotta get up now, my butt's falling asleep." He snorted with a laugh before letting go of your shoulders and pushing at Dean's feet until they ended up on the ground. You got up and sat in the now free space in between them as the older brother stuck out his tongue at you. You merely shoved him lightly with your shoulder.

The next thing you knew, Sam's arm was around you, pulling you to him. You froze for a moment, but the warmth you felt made you want to do anything but leave. He looked down at you with a questioning look, seemingly asking if what he was doing was okay. You smiled and nodded, draping an arm around his waist to assure him. A small part of you was freaking out over the fact that you were actually cuddling, trying to figure out what this all meant for you, but the larger part was telling you was that being wrapped up in his arms was where you needed to be at the moment and you could figure out the rest later.

When he placed a soft kiss on your head you were even more sure. On that couch, with him... it felt right. And with those kind of thoughts filling your head, you drifted off into an easy sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find more at: [spn-x-reader](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com)


End file.
